Another Problem
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. An AU fic. Yes a new problem has arisen. Jamie and Kiva want to be together. But can they? Especially with a certain OBSTACLE in their way? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Caught!

**Another Problem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR. If I did I'd add a few more regular characters. Like some of my cool OC's (well they're cool to me). Not repeating. I also don't own Jimmy Eat World.

Reggae: Firstly this story is Alternative Universe. AU! Don't complain when characters might be a bit OOC. If you don't like, don't read. It's that simple. This is not related to my other fic 'The Problem'. It's called '**Another Problem**' for a good reason. So this is a stand alone serial fic and I hope you'll enjoy. How come I'm the only one putting up M rated Megas XLR stories?

Chapter 1: Caught!

Kiva and Jamie continued to kiss each other passionately. They had met at the motel and were immediately all over each other the moment they entered the room that Jamie had secretly rented for the both of them. Jamie was now a drummer in a popular Emo punk rock band (Emo bands include bands like 'Jimmy Eat World' if you're confused). Coop had become a grand billionaire with his own job. A super hero. It was almost unbelievable but Coop had become a hero beyond his town and now helped big shot heroes like Superman and even the young female super heroes from Townsville PPGS. Jamie was now worth thousands but he was nowhere near as rich as Coop.

"Oh Kiva," Jamie moaned and he hurried opened her blouse and soon was nibbling at her breast, "I've been waiting so long to taste you again" he told her.

"And I you," Kiva responded in between pants, "I love you so much Jamie," she whispered.

"I love you," Jamie responded, "I can't believe we….."

"What?" a voice asked suddenly and Kiva and Jamie jumped upwards on the bed, "you thought you could hide this from me Kiva?" he demanded.

"Coop I …." Kiva tried to explain.

"Get dressed!" Coop ordered and Kiva squeaked and hurried grabbed unto her blouse and ran into the nearby bathroom, "and you," he snarled at Jamie, "touch my wife again and you're toast!"

Chapter 1 Completed

Reggae: Hope you liked it. Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Punished

**Another Problem.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce Wayne, his butler, mansion, Clarke Kent, Batman and Superman. Not repeating.

I Own: All OCS that I create.

Chapter 2: Punished

(Two weeks Later)

Kiva and Coop walked into the wonderful mansion of Bruce Wayne. There was an elaborate party being held and only the rich, popular, and or high classed were invited. Most didn't consider Coop and Kiva high classed because they weren't born rich, but they were definitely the first two, which were the most important. They handed their coats to the butler and proceeded to the ballroom.

"You better be on your best behaviour," Coop warned his hand gripping hers almost too tightly.

"I'm always on my best behaviour," Kiva responded, "especially when invited somewhere."

"Like Jamie's bedroom?" Coop hissed in her ear.

"Why don't you just get a divorce?" Kiva demanded softly, "any woman would throw herself at you," she pointed out.

"I don't want **any** woman," Coop told her, "and I'm **not **divorcing you," he said defiantly, "and you're not divorcing me," he said in a threatening tone and squeezed her hand even tighter.

"I **will **if you crush my hand," Kiva snapped and quickly stepped on his foot to make him let go, "do that again and I'll not just step on your shoe," she said darkly as she rubbed her now reddened hand.

"Step on **my** foot again and I'll **break** the foot that did it," Coop countered, "in fact, I'll start by breaking the **toes**," he added.

"Like you **never **abused me before," Kiva whispered, "next time you do, I'll just walk around without makeup," she put out.

"Do that and I'll kill you," Coop whispered directly in her ear, "but not before I make sure Jamie can **never** drum or sing again," he told her and Kiva paled, "and you know that **and **never having **you **would **kill **him," he reminded her, "do you really want to be a murderer Kiva?" he asked her, "Jamie's murderer?"

"You're a monster," Kiva said tearfully.

"We're nearing the ballroom put on your **happy face**," Coop ordered instead of answering her.

Kiva did as they entered the ballroom and greeted various guests, including, ambassadors, presidents of both companies and countries, really rich and high classed men and woman and even a few reporters including the infamous reporter Clarke Kent from Metropolis.

"Well hello," Bruce Wayne said formerly and he and Coop shook hands while Kiva nodded and smiled, ""I hope that you enjoy yourselves."

"Of course," Coop said happily, "what's there **not **to enjoy?" he asked and Bruce chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bruce said, "how are you Kiva?" he asked.

"Like always," Kiva said with a smile, "and you?"

"I'm doing very well," Bruce responded but noted that Kiva didn't really answer his question, "can I speak to your husband in private?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course," Kiva agreed, "take him for as long as you like," she added and left the two men as she headed to a small crowd of chatting females.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bruce asked softly after Kiva was out of earshot.

"Wha…Of course not," Coop denied, "Kiva and I couldn't be happier," he declared.

"Of course," Bruce said despite not believing him, "remember that women can sometimes bring trouble Coop," he warned him, "don't keep one if she isn't **worth **it."

"Kiva's worth it," Coop said brusquely and Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I mean, she's mine for life," he said more calmly, "we're married," he added.

"For a little over two years now," Bruce recalled, "and you had met four years ago?" he asked.

"Five by next week Tuesday," Coop said emotionlessly, he didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"You met her along with your friend Jamie, right?" Bruce asked.

"We haven't been friends for three years," Coop corrected him, "I'd like to change the subject."

"Sure," Bruce agreed surprised at Coop's behaviour, "let's go to my 'garage'," he said and Coop immediately knew what he meant.

"Sure," Coop agreed and they both left the party quietly.

* * *

(Two minutes later in the bathroom)

Kiva locked the door and fished out her tiny cell phone from her bra. Jamie had given it to her as a gift a year ago and she had always let her friend Marilyn Johnson keep it. After noticing Coop and Bruce Wayne leaving, she asked Marilyn to lend her a cell phone. Marilyn knew what she meant and handed her the phone that when used Jamie automatically knew it was either her or Marilyn. She couldn't keep it at her house because her husband Coop would freak out if he found it and first destroy it then take out the rest of the anger and abuse on her. But Marilyn also had to be careful because she was currently dating Trans John, who was a very good friend of Coop's. Marilyn had told Kiva that Coop had revealed to Trans John that Jamie loved Kiva and claimed that Jamie wanted to get her back. Trans John had even asked Marilyn if she knew of Jamie trying to contact Kiva; Marilyn lied and 'no' of course. But Marilyn still had to be careful.

Kiva quickly pressed a button and it automatically dialled Jamie's number. It was answered before the first ring even got a **chance **to finish.

"Hello Kiva," Jamie answered.

"Hello Jamie," Kiva responded, "where are you?"

"We just started our Florida Tour yesterday," Jamie informed her, "after two weeks of that, we're going away to Tour Japan for a month," he said.

"Wow," Kiva said, "I'm impressed," she confessed.

"I'm not," Jamie disagreed, "I'm going to be even **further **away from you," he whined.

"That might be best for now," Kiva warned, "Coop's furious," she added.

"He's the one who refuses to let you **divorce** him!" Jamie complained, "he treats you like property!" he shouted, "not a **wife**!" he pointed out.

"I know," Kiva said with a sigh, "but he's my husband Jamie and besides," she said sadly, "I don't want to get him mad again," she said almost pleadingly, "at least not for now," she added.

"Alright," Jamie conceded, "so where are you?" he asked.

"At Bruce Wayne's Mansion," Kiva revealed and Jamie whistled, "yeah it deserves that and a thousand more whistles," she said and they both laughed, "it's great to hear your laugh again," she whispered happily.

"It was awesome hearing your voice again," Jamie said, "Wish you luck."

"I wish you luck too Jamie," Kiva said softly, "bye."

"Bye," Jamie responded and hung up.

Kiva sighed sadly and soon exited the bathroom.

Chapter 2 Completed

Reggae: Updated Wednesday May 25, 2005. Review.


	3. Chapter 3: An Honest Mistake

**Another Problem**

Flashbacks or memories are in _italics_.

Chapter 3: An Honest Mistake

(Following Day at 6 a.m.)

Jamie lay in his bed at the hotel where his band was staying. They had just returned two hours ago from a rock concert. A few losers booed them because their rock had emo in it but Jamie and his band didn't care. He had met enough of those annoying losers to last a lifetime.

"_Don't come Back!"_

Jamie jumped to his feet. How come that particular memory came into his head?

"_She doesn't love you, give it up."_

Jamie grabbed the sides of his head. He was remembering all those times when Coop had told him Kiva didn't love him (Jamie).

"_I have everything to give her. Why would she want you?"_

"_I don't know."_

Jamie this time recalled Coop's words to him the day before the Wedding and his own DUMB response. He took his hands from his head and sighed.

It's all **my **fault. Yes Coop is underhanded with how he KEEPS her but **I **was the one dumb enough to let her get away. I was fooled into believing that Kiva wanted a man with a big reputation, upcoming fame and cash more than just a man who loves her and is his regular self. I allowed Coop to let me make her out as materialistic and secular minded. I'm an idiot. (Jamie's thoughts)

"_It's great to hear you laugh again."_

Jamie smiled as he recalled what Kiva had said to him last night when she had called him. He could understand Kiva's fear of Coop. He himself had after all seen close up some of the injuries Coop gave her.

"Bastard," Jamie muttered hatefully, "I can't believe we were **ever **friends," he continued, "abusing a woman is wrong," he added.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door. Jamie raised an eyebrow but opened it.

"Hi Jamie," a fair skinned Asian girl said and stepped in, "how's life?"

"What do you want Yuki?" Jamie asked bluntly.

"Why do you keep denying that you like me?" Yuki asked, "we'd be perfect," she declared, "I'm lead singer after all," she added.

"Along with Core who does most of the singing," Jamie countered and Yuki pouted, "you dyed your hair back purple?" he asked upon noticing her hair.

"Yeah," Yuki stated, "the green wasn't working and most fans whined about missing my original look," she told him, "you like it?" she asked excitedly but Jamie looked away, "what?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jamie said with a sigh, "I want to be alone Yuki," he told her.

"Oh," Yuki said in disappointment, "I don't know what type of girl you like," she admitted, "but I wish that I could measure up," she said sadly and headed for the door.

Jamie looked after her. Yuki Hikashi was five foot seven, had rather pale skin, a strong and beautiful voice, dressed Goth-Like, was twenty-one yrs, had a **persistent **personality and loved singing and rocking with all her heart. She and Jamie were the only ones in the band who didn't go by nicknames. But Core's real name Courtney Rose. So it was understandable that he wouldn't want that to be his stage name. Jamie suddenly felt bad because he knew what it was like to be unable to be with who you loved.

"Yuki wait," Jamie said and Yuki turned around immediately, "I'm in love with someone else," he said and her face fell even worse, "but she's married," he added.

Yuki's face brightened.

So I still have a **chance**. (Yuki's thoughts)

"No wonder you're so down," Yuki declared and hugged him, "let's practice," she suggested.

"But we haven't even slept yet," Jamie protested.

"Do you see yourself falling asleep anytime soon?" Yuki asked him pointedly, "be honest," she added.

"Guess not," Jamie admitted.

"What's the chorus for Core's new song again?" Yuki asked.

"All torn up, All burnt out, I don't wanna, wanna hear about your day, because you don't give a damn about mine or me anyway, Claire I hate you," Jamie sang.

"You should vie for lead singer," Yuki said.

"Naw Core's got it straight," Jamie told her.

"He'd kill you if you tried anyway," Yuki said and Jamie agreed, "aren't you nervous about singing Core's song tomorrow?" she asked him as they went to get the equipment set up to practice, "it's never been heard by the masses and it's the first song that Core's written that we'll be singing."

"Life's a ride Yuki," Jamie said simply, "enjoy the ride," he told her, "don't worry about a possible pothole," he added and they both laughed.

I don't **care **who he loves. He's mine! (Yuki's thoughts)

Chapter 3 Completed

Reggae: Should've been Updated June 24, 2005. But instead is now updated September 28, 2005. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review and **yes **Yuki (and Core) is an Oc.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

**Another Problem**

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

(Two Month Later)

Kiva stepped into her home with Coop looking absolutely distraught (Kiva looked distraught). Coop stepped in behind her looking very serious. Kiva headed straight for the luxurious couch and lay on it. Coop walked up to the couch and stood over her.

"What are we going to do about this?" Coop asked seriously.

"I don't know," Kiva whispered tearfully.

"_I have everything to give her. Why would she want you?"_

"_I don't know."_

Coop just had a quick mental flashback of Jamie giving him the same answer to a question he had asked. 'I don't know'. Jamie had said that to him the day before he (Coop) married Kiva. Now Kiva was saying it.

"What if it's Jamie's?" Coop asked her, "what if the baby looks like him?" he asked.

"What?" Kiva asked as she turned to look at Coop.

"I will **not **have a scandal," Coop said firmly, "not in my marriage," he told her.

Kiva looked at Coop incredulously.

"You want me to have an abortion?" Kiva asked fearfully.

"No," Coop said, "I want a divorce," he revealed.

"What?" Kiva asked incredulously, "you want to **leave** me?"

"I will not be made a fool of," Coop declared, "not even by you," he added darkly.

"But I don't understand," Kiva insisted, "you're the one who refused to leave me," she pointed out.

"But I have a condition though," Coop revealed.

"I knew it!" Kiva shouted.

"If that baby's mine," Coop started and Kiva prepared herself for talks about custody battles, "don't EVER tell him that I'm his father," he told Kiva.

"What?" Kiva asked in confusion.

"You heard me," Coop said, "I want no connection or affiliation with that child of yours," he said frankly, "you can make Jamie or even Goat be his father," he declared, "I for one no longer know either one of you," he concluded.

"You'd forsake your own child?" Kiva asked him.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Coop shouted, "if you hadn't slept with Jamie three days after we had sex that month there wouldn't be any questions of paternity," he threw at her.

"If you hadn't forced me to stay in a marriage we wouldn't even have a paternity problem," Kiva threw back.

Coop looked at her angrily with clenched fists.

"Well guess what?" Coop hissed, "you're not being forced to stay married anymore," he told her, "I really do care about you," he said and Kiva snorted, "but I'm tired of you," he said and Kiva looked at Coop as if he were nuts, "you're not happy, you make me angry and well…it's not worth it," he said frankly, "not worth it at all," he added and walked off.

Kiva watched him go. She hadn't contacted Jamie for over a month. She wonder how he'd take the news of her finally divorcing Coop. She hoped that he'd take it well. How else would he take it?

* * *

(Later at 7pm at a beach in Japan)

"I want us to be married," Yuki said excitedly as she and Core walked along the private beach, "Jamie's too deep in love with his 'married' woman," she said, "he'll never love me," she said sadly.

"Not as much as I do," Core said and kissed her lightly on the lips, "but give our relationship time," he told her, "we've only been dating for two weeks," he reminded her.

"But it feels like two years," Yuki whined, "two wonderfully **luscious **years," she added and looked at Core flirtatiously.

"Been absolute heaven for me," Core said and Yuki giggled, "I can't see what Jamaie can't fall in love with when it comes to you."

"Well I can be bitch," Yuki admitted.

"And I love that about you," Core said kindly, "makes you strong and assertive," he said proudly.

"Is there anything bad about me?" Yuki asked with a laugh.

"Like all humans you fart," Core said and Yuki cried out in disbelief and hit him over the head.

Moments later they were both laughing.

"Let's go to bed," Core said and Yuki nodded and followed him back to the hotel, "but I need to see Jamie," he added.

"I'll come with you," Yuki said and Core nodded.

"Yo Jamie!" Core shouted, "funny," he said softly, "Jamie wouldn't be asleep now."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "hey his bedroom door is open," she observed and walked quickly towards it, "Jamie Core wants to…." she started to say and opened his bedroom door, "ahhhhhh!" she suddenly screamed.

Core ran to her side immediately. Yuki turned to him and sobbed on his shoulder. Core looked down on the scene before him sadly.

Jamie lay on the floor of his bedroom bleeding heavily from his head. A pistol lay on the floor not very from his immobile body that kept oozing blood from the head.

Chapter 4 Completed

Disclaimer: I didn't mention this in chapter 1 but I don't own the PPGS or Townsville, which I mentioned in ch1 of this story. Not repeating.

Reggae: Updated Wednesday September 28, 2005.


	5. Chapter 5: Tragedy

**Another Problem**

Disclaimer: I don't own Elvis Presley, Aaliya or MTV's TRL.

_Italics _in this chapter is for television and radio programmes unless said otherwise.

Chapter 5: Tragedy

(Following Day on Television)

_It has been confirmed that Jamie one of the two drummers of the Emo Rock Band 'Risen from My Prison' and the only drummer who sometimes sings has died. While the full truth of the matter is still under examination and investigation, it's been confirmed that death was brought about by a shot to the head. While rumours of murder and suicide have been flying rampant. Jamie's death has had mostly the Elvis Presley effect. Fans refuse to believe that he is dead. Band mates refuse to speak to reporters and unconfirmed rumours of Yuki disliking Jamie because he rejected her romantically are now flying around twice as rampant. But in the meanwhile Jamie band member of the Band 'Rise from My Prison' is dead. No word on funeral arrangements yet but this tragedy will definitely be a blow to the music industry which has lost yet another talented young artist to a sudden deadly tragedy. This has to be one of the biggest losses to the music industry since the death of Aaliya. We at News 5678 extend our condolences to him family, relatives, friends and last but far from least his fans. We also extend condolences especially to the surviving members of 'Risen from My Prison'. May Jamie rest in peace._

* * *

(Later at 6pm on Television)

_It's been confirmed that Jamie died of suicide in a Hotel room in Japan where the band 'Rise from my Prison' were staying as they just started their Japanese a week before. While there's no comment on why this suicide happened. It's been confirmed by sources that Jamie a few months ago had gone to a motel with a woman whose identity has still not been relieved. Our source also confirms that another man went to the motel room and took the woman away. While it's not certain if this is related to Jamie's suicide, it's speculated that Jamie was in love with this woman. So it's possible that he might've killed himself because she either didn't love him back or maybe that man who dragged her out of the motel already took her relationship wise. Do I smell a scandal? This might be more explosive than the fact that Yuki seems to be moving along band mates. First she used to date the African American guitarist member Rage. This she denies of course but come on, she was everywhere with him even waited for him to get a root canal while the rest of the band was on MTV's TRL. Would she do that for just a friend? No way I say! Then she obviously moved on to recently deceased drummer Jamie who didn't have any romantic interest in her. I'm not surprised. That girl's pale as a ghost. He probably screams when he sees her in the dark. But after finally realizing that Jamie didn't want her, she moved onto lead male singer Core. Seems that was the Jackpot. The man either loves getting Asian ass or doesn't know that this opportunist hussy is taking him for a ride as long as he's lead singer. Yuki fans of course disagree and give me lots of hate mail. But I don't give a damn. I hate the opportunistic ghostly looking bitch, end of story. Oh and I want to extend condolences to everyone affected by the death of Jamie drummer of the Emo Rock Band 'Rise from My Prison'. He was my favourite drummer ever. So sad (sniffles). Anyhoo, further in gossip news Kiva wife of Coop has moved out of the house as speculated by rumours while no friends wish to comment. A person who wishes to remain anonymous told us that the marriage has been on the rocks for years. Seems that Kiva has feelings for (gasp) a different man. Scandalous! Well my anonymous source claims that Coop is fed up and has agreed to a divorce that Kiva wanted for some time. Hmmmm. Who could this man that Kiva's crushing on be? Well it's obviously not her husband Coop if they're divorcing each other. Well Coop honey, if Kiva's leaving I Honey Ryan host of 'Gossip of the Stars' on Stars News Gossip, Rumours or Truth Network (SNGRTN) am available. Hey can't blame a girl for trying…_

* * *

(One week later after right Jamie's funeral)

Kiva wiped away her tears as she left the gravesite where Jamie was now being buried. She knew that Jamie died because he couldn't take not being with her. But she still didn't understand why he didn't contact her before doing it.

I guess I'll never know. Coop's given me a million dollars, a beach house in Florida and allowed me to have some of my clothes but kept all the jewellery including my wedding ring. All personal items that I either bought with my own money or items that I had before I married Coop (with the exception of presents given to me by acquaintances and friends) are the only other things that I got to take with me. Coop wants the divorce to be done based on 'irreconcilable differences'. I'll never know why my fortune's turned out this way. I finally get my divorce and the love that I truly wanted to be with dies. Guess it's just some evil sort of karma. I don't know. (Kiva's thoughts)

* * *

(Two Hours later at 5:30pm at a Park)

Coop walked around waving to fans of his as he went. He didn't go to Jamie's funeral. It's been widely known that he and Jamie had gone their separate ways so it wouldn't shock anyone. He was going to get his divorce from Kiva and Kiva would be pregnant and alone. He couldn't think of a better ending.

"I should've killed him sooner," Coop whispered to himself as an evil grin spread across his face.

The End.

Reggae:

Another Problem

Created: Tuesday May 12, 2005

Completed: Wednesday September 28, 2005 (2:55pm)


End file.
